


Hidden Kisses

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times they share a kiss in secret and one time they don't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Kisses

They pass each other in the hall, Levi heading to a meeting and Petra assisting Eren in his duties. She notices him and pauses when he motions that he would like a word. Eren continues forward once Petra assures him she will catch up shortly and Levi leans closer once he is out of sight. She wishes Levi luck, straightening his cravat and smiling when he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. His lips brush against the corner of Petra’s jaw as he whispers apologetic words, her hand lightly tangling with his own and squeezing softly in reply.

-

He complains that he is crushing her but Levi makes no effort to move, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Petra brushes a light kiss against his forehead, smoothing his hair back and holding him as close as possible. The mission had been long and draining, the sight of Levi nearly being smashed into the ground still haunting Petra whenever her eyes close. She takes comfort in the steady rise and fall of his chest and the warmth of his body as he lays against her; his grumbling comforts her and reminds Petra that he is still alive and breathing.

-

Petra gives Levi a warning look as his hand grazes the small of her back, sliding just a little lower than necessary when she tries to ignore him. The look hardly phases him and Levi is soon hooking his fingers along the straps of her gear and tugging her closer. Erwin and Mike pass by, their voices making her just a little skittish. The moment one of them turns around, they could be caught red-handed. Levi doesn’t seem to care, pressing kisses along the column of Petra’s neck and making her bite her lip to keep from making any noise.

-

He escorts her back to her room, his grip around her waist almost painfully tight but Petra does not voice the thought aloud. Levi has been strangely quiet since their return, an unreadable expression on his face. He helps her undress without a word, hands lingering on her skin and tracing over old scars. She hisses in pain as his thumb brushes along her shoulder, the area already discolored and bruised from a close call during their mission. Petra’s breath catches as Levi places a soft kiss to the tender area before pulling her close and releasing a deep breath.

-

The morning exercises have left them exhausted but it does little to curb the teasing and sarcastic comments as they return to their quarters. Petra lags behind the others, moving to playfully tug at one of Levi’s 3DMG straps to catch his attention. Levi pauses and Petra moves closer, face flushed and slightly out of breath from training. She presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, stepping back before anyone notices the action. Levi’s fingers catch her wrist, thumb lightly trailing over the sensitive skin, a silent promise of retaliation in his eyes that makes her smile.

-

She lies in the infirmary bed, silent and still and so unlike her normal self. He takes her hand in his own, twining her fingers within his own and hoping to feel the gentle pressure in return. Levi stands up and brushes Petra’s bangs away from her forehead, not even caring that the medical staff could report his actions to Erwin. Her eyelashes flutter against his chin as he presses a soft kiss to her brow and he hardly dares to breath. Petra’s voice is clumsy as she finally awakens but in that moment it is music to his ears.


End file.
